elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kvatch (Online)
Kvatch is a city in the province of Cyrodiil in the . Locations *Abelle's House *Agrius Albutian's House *Bank of Kvatch *Bremman's House *Castle Kvatch **Castle Kvatch Courtyard **Castle Kvatch Gatehouse **Castle Kvatch Vaults **Count's Suite **Dignitary Suite **Entrance Hall **Underground Tunnel *Catina's House *Cathedral of Akatosh **Cathedral Catacombs *Castellan's House *Edana's House *Fermudh's House *Flora's House *Kvatch Arena *Kvatch Wayshrine *Panundus's House *Pilper's House *Strillian's House *The Eight Blessings *The Dabbler's Den *Tower of Judgement *Traders' Circle *Vilia's House Quests *A Cordial Collaboration *A Ghost from the Past *A Lesson in Silence *Filling the Void *Pious Intervention *The Sweetroll Killer Notable items *''Arena Fight Card'' – Near the Kvatch Arena Master *''A Call to the Worthy'' – Attached to a column near the stables *''Cathedral Hierarchy'' – On a bench south of the city gates *''Count's Correspondence'' – On the desk in the Count's Suite in Castle Kvatch *''Great Cathedral Closed!'' – On a counter in The Eight Blessings *''Investigator Vale: Shadow Fellows'' – On the second floor of The Dabbler's Den *''Kvatch Arena Reopens!'' – Posted outside the arena *''Naryu's Fortune'' – In Fermudh's House *''Rise of the Red Sails'' *''The Grand Sermonizer's Journal'' – On the table in the Grand Sermonizer's Study at the At-Himah Family Estate *''The Primate: Finding Faith'' – In the Bank of Kvatch *''The Saga of Captain Wereshark, Part 6'' – On a cabinet in the east side of the Entrance Hall of Castle Kvatch *''The Saga of Captain Wereshark, Part 7'' – Outside The Eight Blessings, on a table to the left of the entrance *''The Society of the Dragon'' – On a bench in The Eight Blessings *''Worship of the Dragon God'' – On a table in the alley behind Strillian's House Quest related: *''Arena Note'' – At the Kvatch Arena, during "The Sweetroll Killer" *''Secret Note'' – At the Traders' Circle, during "The Sweetroll Killer" *''Soggy Note'' – Hidden in a fountain, during "The Sweetroll Killer" *''Suspicious Message'' – During "The Sweetroll Killer" *''Up High Note'' – During "The Sweetroll Killer" Characters ;Non-hostile *Akatosh Sermonizer *August Afronia *Aulus Amphia *Azuni *Bilos Elarven *Bivale Moren *Borgh *Bruccius Caerellius *Cania Varian *Captain Furia *Chanter Amia* *Codus ap Dugal (Kvatch Arena Master) *Count Carolus Aquilarios *Damyra *Diana Gravus *Eutropia Senyan *Fermudh *Fralav Portius *Fruscia Tiragrius *Ghrategg *Horatia Angius *Humius Arquitius *Initiate Genele* *Initiate Ranius* *Izdirah *Junia Truiand *Kvatch Guard *Lieutenant Mervial* *Louna *Lusilla Cipius *Lyra Viria *Marja Nuccius *Mirarkier *Moria Mamula *Natalo Fauseius *Nugok *Order Crusader *Order Paladin *Pania Hayn *Plautisanus Reburrus *Poneria Andus *Regine Emax *Regulus Familius *Reman Mevavius *Rona Berne (Merchant) *Sergeant Luca Plavius* *Sergus Vonius *Shinizahr *Sigva *Sirollus Catius *Tanek* *Tappius Avidius *Tavriya *Ubhasad *Valaria Popillius *Vesta Attius *Vodiaka Planicus *Volrina Asiagenus ;Abelle's House *Abelle Gernand ;Agrius Albutian's House *Agrius Albutian ;Bank of Kvatch *Tabar (Banker) ;Bremman's House *Bremman Juncus ;Castellan's House *Castellan Condaris ;Cathedral of Akatosh *Grand Chanter Surus* *Hour Guard* *Initiate Asirel* *Initiate Josseline* *Initiate Kottiq* ;Catina's House *Catina Umbranox *Thranileith ;Edana's House *Edana Jemane ;Famula's Wonders *Aventina Famula (Enchanter) ;Flora's House *Flora Raman ;Mane and Muzzle *Minette Ronise (Stablemaster) *Milo Geric *Pad-Maxath ;Merchant Stalls *Athrahgor (Achievement Furnisher) *Erebil Drel (Merchant) *Frohilde Snow-Hair (Home Goods Furnisher) *Julia Gloriosus *Mehuna *Saulius Rusonius ;Panundus's House *Erivase Marvos *Panundus Didatus ;Pilper's House *Pilper Varo ;Strillian's House *Strillian Arius ;The Crafter's Square *Augustina Salvius *Elsmira *Iocani Medilus (Stylemaster) *Nompar Stieve *Roliand Maraennius ;The Dabbler's Den *Justa Ausonia (Alchemist) ;The Eight Blessings *Auiphion Messenia *Crafty Lerisa* *Hilora Messenia (Innkeeper) *Hyponea Cipia *Senamu-daro *Septius Trasius *Vistilia Falto ;Traders' Circle *Caesina Fontius (Merchant) *Elethir *Erluramar (Guild Trader) *Farul (Guild Trader) *Finia Sele *Ganna Falvius *Pamunara *Zagh gro-Stugh (Guild Trader) ;Vilia's House *Vilia Ceno ;Western Square *Alexia Floria *Anenale *Kastav Torquatus *Landefa *Larina Jeranus *Nesulmawen *Novatus Quettius *Pantea Salvius *Plautis Denian *Plautus Floria *Priscus Urthinius *Initiate Blatta* *Initiate Perien* ;Hostile *Captian Furia (Cathedral of Akatosh) *Knight Commander Panthius (Kvatch Arena boss) *Order Arcanist (Kvatch Arena) *Order Archer (Kvatch Arena) *Order Battlemage (Kvatch Arena) *Order Champion (Kvatch Arena boss) *Order Healer (Cathedral of Akatosh, Kvatch Arena) *Order Knight (Kvatch Arena) *Order Paladin (Kvatch Arena) *Order Seacaster (Cathedral of Akatosh) *Order Thundermaul (Kvatch Arena) *Order Vanquisher (Kvatch Arena) *Primate Artorius (Cathedral of Akatosh) *Primate's Crusader (Cathedral of Akatosh) *Primate's Mender (Cathedral of Akatosh) *Primate's Quickblade (Cathedral of Akatosh) *Shackled Gladiator (Kvatch Arena) * These characters are quest related and may only be present during the quest Creatures ;Hostile *Juvenile Wamasu (Cathedral of Akatosh) *Pit Beast (Kvatch Arena) *Wamasu Matriarch (Cathedral of Akatosh) ;Non-hostile *Gray Yokudan Charger *Gristle *Horse *Red Pit Wolf *White Mane Horse Gallery Kvatch Map.png|Local map of the city Appearances * * * ru:Кватч (Dark Brotherhood) Category:Dark Brotherhood: Gold Coast Locations Category:Online: Cities